


Let Me Explain

by ScreamHoney



Series: HiJack Week June 2014 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angry Jack, I love you people I swear, M/M, hopelessly in love Hiccup, mentions of cheating, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamHoney/pseuds/ScreamHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HiJack Week Day 2!! I worked for it~ Enjoy it~ <br/>“Then I won’t speak. Just let me show you.”</p>
<p>Jack was so done. Hiccup had been avoiding him for weeks and now, Jack needed answers, whether Hiccup was willing to give them or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Explain

**Welcome to Day 2 my friends. This one took a while but I got it**

**“Then I won’t speak. Just let me show you.”**

****  
Kind of angsty and fluffy…no smut this time  
  
Let Me Explain

“I can’t believe you!” Jack’s voice was loud, filled with hurt, his ice blue eyes looking at Hiccup with such pain that Hiccup’s immediate reaction was to flinch. But he just looked away, not answering Jack’s exclamation.

 

“This is the fifth time you’ve blown me off this week! Every time I ask you to do something with me, to spend time with me, you tell me you have something else planned!!!” Jack was huffing, his voice halting with pain, his eyes welling up, his bottom lip quivering. And still Hiccup didn’t do anything to reassure his boyfriend.

 

Jack let out a small breath through his nose as a tear finally slid down his check. Jack turned from his lover, his shoulders slumping, his left hand moving up to grip at his right arm, his head tilting down to hide his hurt.

 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Jack spoke weakly, “Anything at all?”

 

Hiccup once again maintained his silence. Turning his own head away from the defeated form of Jack, Hiccup couldn’t tell Jack, not yet.

 

“Fine. Go. Go do whatever it is that is more important to you than me.” Jack spoke harshly, his voice hardening, shoulders once again squaring as he walked off to their bedroom.

 

Hiccup didn’t leave until he heard Jack slam the door closed, at which point Hiccup turned, snatched up his pack of supplies and made his way out the door, walking swiftly to his destination.

 

The place was small, inconspicuous, a little run down, completely out of the way of normal people. And Hiccup just walked right in. Waiting for him in the front room was Astrid.

 

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore Astrid. Jack is-he’s so upset. I’m not sure I can keep on doing it.” Hiccup sounded so defeated and Astrid just sighed and wrapped her arms around Hiccup’s broad shoulders. Hiccup leaned into her hug, wrapping his own arms around her waist.

 

“This-this is the last time, yeah?” Hiccup spoke shakily into her neck.

 

“Yeah, Hiccup, this is the last time.” Astrid responded, sliding her hand down his arm to grab at his hand, pilling him further into the building, leading the way to the only bedroom. She paused only once to shut the door, and the rest of the day was nothing but a flurry of activity.

 

**\--2 days later—**

“Hiccup.” Jack’s voice shocked Hiccup out of his brooding mood. Immediately Hiccup looked right at Jack from his place on the couch, surprised by the sight that greeted him.

Jack was in his normal dark blue hoody and tan jeans, his white hair slightly ruffled, his ice blue eyes determined. That didn’t surprise Hiccup, no, what surprised Hiccup was the two bags of luggage sitting behind Jack. Hiccup was up in an instant.

 

“Jack. What-what is this?” Hiccup was completely shocked, nothing Jack said or did in the past two days hinted at this at all.

 

“I’m done Hiccup. I want to do things with you, want to go out with you, and you brush me off, for something so important but not important enough for me to know. I-I can’t trust you anymore. I-for all I know you are cheating on me.” Jack was so upset. Hiccup could tell that Jack was panicking and was on the verge of outright faltering.

 

“Wait, Jack. Let me just explain-” Hiccup reached out his hand for Jack’s but Jack wanted nothing to do with Hiccup now.

 

“No! I’m tired of your lies!” Jack was yelling now, completely worked up into a rage. “Everything you say to me now is a lie! I’m done. I don’t want to hear your words! I don’t want you to twist this around with your pretty speech! I’m-I’m just done, Hiccup.”

 

At the end of his rant, Jack was deflated, not the confidant sure trickster Hiccup fell in love with, just and empty husk, tired of trying to remain full. And at this point, Hiccup realized. Realized that by keeping things from Jack, he was slowly destroying the cheerful creature he used to be. He was crushing the most perfect and beautiful thing that had ever been granted to Hiccup’s once grey life. And like hell was he going to let Jack leave, not without a fight.

 

“Then I won’t speak. Just let me show you.” Hiccup’s voice was so raw, so open, that Jack was taken aback, shocked by the large amount of such pure emotion that Hiccup still had left to show. Hiccup reached out his hand, leaving it completely up to Jack to take it or not. Jack hesitated briefly before he slipped his slighter right hand into Hiccups larger calloused left hand.

 

Hiccup smiled lightly as he turned and lead his love to the door and out of their nice apartment. The walk was almost completely silent, there were a few quiet sniffles from Jack interrupting the walk but Hiccup just kept on. And shortly the pair arrived at the dilapidated building.

 

Jack looked upon it with barely constrained curiosity, Hiccup just smiled before pulling out the key from his pocket. This was done with extreme care, so as to not unhitch his hand from Jack’s. The door opened with a creek, and Jack flinched away from the noise, slightly frazzled by his current location.

 

Hiccup continued on his way, heading for the bedroom, not pausing even when Jack tried to pull him back, his curiosity piqued at the odd surroundings. Hiccup didn’t let him, he kept on, heading right for the door in the back. However Jack had had enough, he needed to know what this was about.

 

“Dammit, Hiccup! What is this about?!” Jack attempted to rip his hand out of Hiccup’s but the taller auburn-haired youth held on, and turned around, facing Jack once again. Jack was taken aback, Hiccup’s gaze was smoldering, it wasn’t the cold hiding gaze he had grown used to over the past four weeks.

 

Without a hint at anything Hiccup reached his free hand down and easily opened the door, swinging it wide with a single movement. What was waiting for Jack on the other side of that door was not at all what he was expecting in the slightest.

 

The room that was once closed off by the door was beautiful. Decked out in bright vibrant shades of blues, greens, and a few accents of red. The colors were the first thing Jack noticed, but they didn’t hold his attention for long. To his exact right stood a large wooden desk, painted a deep brown covered with brand new sculpting tools Jack would never be able to afford, each made specifically for Jack’s small dainty hands. A wrapped chunk of clay was settled in the center of the huge surface, again, something Jack wouldn’t have been able to afford.

 

It took a few moments for Jack to tear his gaze from the sculpting station, his lovely ice blue eyes welling with tears once more, however this time the tears were of happiness. The wall perpendicular to the clay sculpting station held a small kiln, made durably but still within the codes of having it in such a small place as the apartment. The fires weren’t lit but that was probably because only a skilled sculptor should ever be the one to light the kiln, it could kill you if you didn’t know how to properly use it.

 

This had all already surprised Jack to great pleasure, but it was the third wall, the last wall with anything on it, that surprised Jack the most. Two easels stood side by side, on them were two separate thirty six by twenty four portrait canvases.

 

One was decorated with warm browns and earthy greens in the back, dwarfed by the sheer strength of Hiccup’s side profile. The canvas Hiccup’s face was alight with a pleasant smile, his warm meadow green eyes shining, even in the unmoving painting, his gaze settled firmly on the opposite canvas.   


The other canvas was colored with light blues, whites, and the odd streak of tan, the portrait displayed on this canvas was Jack himself. His ice blue eyes wide, full of innocence, his mischievous smile falsifying said innocence. Canvas Jack’s pure white teeth were shown proudly and he too was gazing back at the other being on the opposite canvas.

 

When one looked upon both canvas paintings at the same time, the picture was complete. These two beings were so in love with each other, never glancing away, never straying, never even thinking of being with another person. And it was this exact view that erased all doubts of Hiccup from Jack’s mind. The man who painted these would never lie to him, never cheat on him, never let Jack not believe in him.

 

“Oh, Hiccup.” Jack sighed, his tears rolling down his cheeks, leaving tracks in their wake but Jack didn’t care. “This is-it’s so-how-how long were you planning this?! How could you even afford this?!”

 

“I have been planning this since our first date. Those paintings have been in progress for almost two years. And I had some help from our family. Astrid has been helping me paint the walls and set all this up, the others too.” Hiccup chuckled a bit before fully turning to face Jack. “So. Do you like it?”

 

“Like it?! Hiccup, I love it!!” Jack exclaimed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tightly, crying a bit into his shirt.

 

“Good. Cause I’m not done yet.” As Hiccup spoke, he lightly pushed Jack away, causing Jack to furrow his brows, confused by what his boyfriend meant.

 

All confusion flew from Jack’s mind as Hiccup knelt down on the ground and pulled out a black velvet box. Jack’s hands flew to cover his mouth as the motion processed completely. By the time the white-haired youth had rebooted his brain, Hiccup had already opened the box and was speaking.

 

“Jackson Overland Frost. You are the most stunning, talented, gracious, fun, kind, and warm person I have ever melt. When we met I was reeling from the shock of losing my leg, I wasn’t sure if life was worth living as a crippled man. But then you appeared, like a guardian sent to me from Valhalla. You complete me in ways I had never thought possible, and you would make me the happiest man on the planet if you would give me the honor of becoming my husband. I love you so much, will you marry me?”

 

Hiccup had barely gotten the last word out before Jack tackled him and shoved his tongue down the shocked Hiccup’s throat. Hiccup didn’t even hesitate in returning the kiss, his own tongue eagerly tangling with Jack’s own on a short battle. But the auburn Viking descendant wouldn’t allow Jack to distract him, so, with much reluctance, Hiccup separated Jack’s lips from his own.

 

“Is that a yes?” Hiccup asked, his voice a bit hesitant, a bit unsure of Jack’s answer.

 

“That’s a hell yes, love. Now show me just how much you do love me.”

 

Needless to say, the two overenthusiastic men were late to their own engagement party, planned by Astrid last minute at Hiccup’s slightly off sex text.

 

**….okay, this plot changed like nine times…I don’t even know where the marriage proposal came from…ah well, I like it~ see y’all tomorrow…hopefully.**


End file.
